Black Rose
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: SPOILERS A short Valentine's Day oneshot between Akito and Shigure. There are no candies or whispers of sweet nothings, just a black rose.


_**Black Rose**_

**_By_**: _LilyGinnyBlack_

_A/N: I **should** be working on the next chapter of my Furuba fanfic, 'Every Single One', but inspiration hit, and I have to have this little ficclet up by tomorrow. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this rather dark Valentine's Day fic. : )_

(-)-(-)

Snow fell heavy to the world below. The ground frozen under its white touch and the heart of one individual was just as cold as that concentrated water. For, Akito Sohma, was not concerned with such petty things as Valentine's Day, at least, she made it appear that she didn't. After all, her words were as sharp as any other day before and her eyes were dark, only tinted with dark emotions. No love was found in their depths.

The old fashioned doors to her room slid open and the owner of the said motion entered the room. Her back was turned, so she could not see the person who had entered, but she didn't need to. _He_ always showed up on this day, always visited her, but never did anything or said anything to tell of his emotions for her. This day would be different.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?" Akito's voice was cold and almost emotionless, only a slight tone of anger was laced in with her question.

Shigure laughed in response, "You ask me that same question every year on this day. You should know that I never give you the reason, by now, you most definitely should." A cruel smile made its way onto his face.

Akito let out a growl of frustration, for, Shigure always seemed to bring her emotions to the edge. She was unable to handle them, unable to keep them under wraps when in his presence. "Will you stay long?" The want for his leave was obvious by her tone.

He didn't answer right away; he just slowly crept his way toward Akito. His eyes became slits filled with a wicked happiness and he had on his true smile, a smile that one can describe as creepy. "I won't stay long. I won't mix up your rarely used emotions any more than they already are, so, I'll just give you this and go."

As he finished his sentence, he got up close to Akito. His face was reflected in her black eyes and, like-wise, her face was reflected in his brown depths. Then both eyes snapped shut, blackness surrounded them, as Shigure kissed Akito deeply on the lips. His soft lips lightly and quickly trailed over her neck, and then, they left her skin. Akito's eyes opened to show the hidden longing and lust inside her soul, yet Shigure did not fulfill the unsaid wish.

He just let something drop from his fingers and began to walk to the still opened door. Thus, Akito picked up the item, which he had dropped, to find a black rose. Not candy, not _live_ flowers, not a cute stuffed teddy bear, but a dead rose; a rose as black as the night and as dead as the white snow that covered the land.

"Why?" Her voice filled with sadness and resentment at the same time, such dark emotions, ones that she knew very well and were able to keep (somewhat) under control.

"Why, what were you expecting from me; a box of candy, a bunch of lovely and live flowers, or a cute stuffed animal of some kind?" He took her silence as a yes and shook his head. "You wish to go back to those fake years, to that fake love. To that time when I was a teenager-one who only just broke to the surface of the water and who struggled to stay a float-and you-a small child who hadn't even broken the surface of the water. Do you wish to hear the empty words of, "I love you." And feel the false touch of a live flower in your hand? A flower that would only become what you, now, hold in your pale hands. Is that what you wish?"

On the outside she would make it look like such things sickened her, but on the inside, she cried for such things. At least they were better than a dead rose and cold words, at least, they made her feel less lonely. For a brief moment…they could fill her barren soul with something…some form of hope and love and purpose. All those thoughts, yet not a single word had been said by her lips.

"I'd rather give you death than love, Akito. Death is everlasting, love is not." At that moment he stood behind her, right near the door, and the second after those words slipped from his lips, he was gone.

Akito's eyes widened upon the realization of what Shigure had just told her. Through death, Shigure had told Akito…that he loved her. Love was shown through death and painful words, for such things left greater impressions, such things lasted forever. Akito crawled weakly toward the open door, which led to a small porch that overlooked the, now dead, garden. The fragile, black rose that represented death, but gave off the words of love, fell from her grasp. The tainted and sinister color of the rose against the pure and heavenly color of the snow contradicted each other. Just as love contradicted death, yet, both could just as easily say, "I love you." The only difference between the two was whether one wanted to hear lies or truths.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: That's it folks! Short, I know, but I wanted it to be short and insightful. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it in a review. :D Until my next one-shot or the next chapter of 'Every Single One', please take care everyone. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
